


JD x Reader

by DamuruOppa



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamuruOppa/pseuds/DamuruOppa
Summary: You just wanted to break apart, he was messing with your head you couldn't take it anymore. The new kid, the bad boy, the one who desired to be yours.  Your name is F/N, L/N one of the smartest girls in school but you sometimes hated how smart you were. Your best friend is Draven and he is a total pervert but you had no one else to hang out with."Can't life do me a favor and fuck off"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ruined all my fandoms already and I am ruining it a bit more writing this.

**He's Still Alive**

 

_**A/N: Ok so this is going to be very different from the original story because it can get very boring if you already know what is happen. Btw making to where if he survived the explosion just to make it interesting hehehehe.** _

 

     You heard all the rumors from all around the school on how a new student is coming to school. It is 7:00 o clock in the morning school starts at 7:30 you go to the school at (y/city) high school which you hear nothing good come out of the place. So you wonder why someone would want to transfer here.

 "I'm heading out now see you later" you said to your mom... you put your stuff down for a moment and kneel down at your father's shrine.

( What you didn't think there would be a least one emotional problem the reader has to deal with.)

 " Hope you have a good day" you said to the picture of your father

You light a candle and walked outside with your stuff and started walking to school. You walked down the sidewalk looking at the cars passing by the usual. Once you got closer to school you heard all the whispering from the girls even some boys.

"I wonder if he is handsome"

"maybe he will help me on my homework"

"I heard at the school he was before there was a bunch of suicides"

" I'm gonna try to get his phone number if he his hot"

You mostly heard about people talking about what he might look like. But you didn't care because you probably won't get a chance near him. Then you saw the tan building called "school" it made you shiver. You hated school because all you thought it was, was society in a smaller package. They say the things they teach you, you will use in life. You know because I will really need to know what (X x Y) is. You were very smart but you didn't use your smarts to solve a small problem that wasn't important to you. There were few things of importance so you didn't need to use it a lot. 

    You didn't have very many friends and most of them wouldn't  be at school half the time. Also, you scared the shit out of a lot of people not because of your looks because of your strength you possessed. You didn't let anyone push you around your sister taught you to not be a wussy.  

  You felt someone grab you shoulders

Then your reflexes started up, you grabbed the person's arm and flip them. You realized you flip your friend. Your friend Draven Tener he would always tease you It gets very annoying after a while. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He loved photography too but in Speight of it all, he was pretty hot. But he was not popular 

*oh lord* you thought to yourself

 "Nice panties"

You tapped his head with your foot

"get up" you said

"but it's better down here"

You kicked him harder

"fine I will"

Once he got up he said

"I never knew you were that dirty"

"Why do I have a feeling you did that on purpose"

" because I did, I want to see you get pissed but it seems never to work"

You two started to walk to class

" So why are you even here you are never here"

" because I heard the rumors about the new kid I want to check him out for myself"

  Then you two headed different directions you guys only had a few periods together and it didn't include the first period. Your first period was Art you were in advance art personal you loved art. You wondered if the new kid was in advanced art. When you got to art you opened the door and saw a new painting in the back of the room. 

   The canvas included silhouettes of many people with one person who stood out which was obviously the emphasis of the painting and part of the golden triangle. It was a girl with dark brown hair and she had a blue blazer on. You thought she was really attractive she seemed so smart but she had to have a unique story behind her. 

"Isn't she beautiful" you heard someone say next to you 

But you didn't even hear their footsteps.

You were scared by that and attack immediately you did a spinning axe kick. But your foot didn't come in contact with the person. You felt someone chin lean on your foot.

"Greetings and salutations" the person said

You saw the other students gawk at you when they came in you couldn't tell if they were looking at your underwear or if you did something bad.But you had a feeling you did something bad.You look at the kid seeing him smiling.

"Don't tell me your the new kid"

You put your foot on the ground, by his smiling you could just guess yes.

"Shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" you said in a nervous tone

"Are you ok... wait that's a stupid question you look fine" you said

"There are no stupid questions" he replied

"I won't exactly say that, so what's your name"

"I leave it for you to find out it's better with suspense"

" ok Mr. No Name Kid what brought you here to this school"

"Not telling I leave it for you to decide anyway you will know soon enough"  
  
The teacher came in and asked for use all to sit down Mr.no name came to the front of the classroom

The teacher spoke " We have a new student today some of you might have already met him but for you who haven't"

the teacher nudge him 

"Hello I am Jason Dean" 

* He wasn't lying when he said soon enough*


	2. Fuck Off

This chapter might suck so, please don't complain something big is happening and you'll be like wtf but it was on purpose

 

Once he was finish introducing himself, the teacher told him to take a seat there were a bunch of seats open but just so happens he sits next to you.

*of course* you thought to yourself

After that, class continued you had the announcements and then our work. We were in the middle of working on a still life. We picked random items from the classroom that was not simple and drew it. 

"Y/N come here for a second I have something to ask" said your teacher as she yelled across the room for you

You walk over to her desk ready to listen to what she had to say 

"Yes Mrs.(a last name)" you said in a polite tone

"So I have noticed you and Mr. Dean have met each other already and become acquainted, right?"

" That is right ma'am" 

" ok well I want you to help him on the project and help him get used to the campus if that is too much to ask"

"Ma'am I would be happy to do it"

"well thank you Y/N I'll make sure I repay you"

"this is fucking bullshit" you mumbled under your breath

Then you went back to your same old miserable mood.You walked over to Jason seeing him writing in a little book. 

"um Jason"

"just call me jd"

"well then jd the teacher asked me to help you with your project and around school today so if you would be so happy to abide" you said with a cheesy smile for a quick second

"sure"

"Then follow me" 

"ok"

You grabbed his wrist and lead him to a counter scatter with stuff all over it.

"ok so pick a few things that are appealing to you and then after you do that there is paper over there make a scene with the objects and draw"

"simple enough"

"then you shouldn't need me I'll be over at my desk working then"

The rest of the period went by fast you got most of your work done easily without any interruptions.Everyone walked out of class the teacher didn't have another class until 4th period so she left too. You began walking out of the classroom remembering that you had to show jd around. You look around to try and find him, seeing him writing in the same book from before you began wondering what he might be writing about. Then again you really didn't care but it still struck some curiosity inside of you. You walked up to him 

" are you ready to leave the bell just rung and you know I would love if I was not late to my next period" you said sternly

" ok let me just get my stuff" he replied and began whistling

To be honest you really didn't care if you strike fear into the new kid but it just must be done because it seemed like he took his nice sweet time. Didn't care about what you had to do. 

you slammed your hand against the desk and it made a loud boom sound. That is when jd looked up. 

"weren't you listening I said it nicely I would love if I was not late to class, SO HURRY UP" you yelled in his face

Boom...

you moaned in pain and from the impact, your breasts were squashed against the desk. You were pinned down with your arms behind your back.

"Just who the fuck do you think I am" he said in a calm yet deep voice. He suddenly pushed you up against the desk. You struggled in protest, but he was pinning you down. You kicked your legs up and kicked him in his nuts. JD flinched and quietly cried in pain. You got up and ran to your next class, nearly throwing yourself onto your desk. You couldn't afford another tardy, you did NOT want to end up in detention. YOU already hated school enough so you didn't want to stay after hours. The next period seemed like forever, thinking about what happened, but your class did eventually end after what seemed like forever. You walked out of your class and began to head towards your next class. A jock was whispering to one of his friends, he was staring at you, and you thought you heard one of them mutter the word " dam that ass" You just rolled your eyes and kept walking, but one of the jocks just snuck up behind you and *smack* hit you on the ass. "What the HELL?!" You shouted "You pervert!!" The jock inched forward licking his lips, and you were being pushed up against the walls. The Jock suddenly fell to the floor and started shaking, you covered your mouth with your hands, and a man stepped from around the corner holding a taser-like object, and that's when you recognized the well-kempt figure, it was JD. "JD?!" What the fuck did you just do?!" You said looking down at the unconscious jock. "Do you forgive me now?"

"I could have handled that I didn't need your help" You snapped.

"Yeah sure it seemed you were about to get raped"

"I had it under control"

You walked away from him not looking back, but now you have someone new to add to your hate list. But he kept up with you.

"You do know I still need help finding my way around"

" I'm sure other girls are drooling to just be near you I am sure they would be happy to help"

"But you are the only person to recognize my painting and admire the girl so deeply"

"So it is a good painting what does that girl even mean to you anyways"

"She was my first love and I am still trying to make it up to her"

You felt kinda bad now 

"What did you even do that is that bad that she hates you now"

"Let's say I did something unforgivable even in God's eyes."

(I'm just laughing now because my friend outline a bunch of words and I am just exaggerating on those words lol)


	3. But I'm The Victim Here

*Something unforgivable in god's eyes* you thought that sentence over and over again, it was still in your mind when you were walking through the halls with him.But he said nothing else about it afterwards which kind of pissed you off.

After what he said you were trying to make him break and tell you what happen. 

"Could you please tell me what happened" you said not trying to sound needy but it was still pretty obvious in your voice

"Is that begging I heard" he said teasing me

" N-No it wasn't"

"Are you su~~re"

" Fine, but you can't do that it is like not finishing a sentence or finishing a story it is not fair, ESPECIALLY for me" you said still trying to act tough

"Do you still remember what is told you before" he said while smirking, smirking you began getting pissed but you had to keep your cool but you couldn't, just something inside him made you feel threatened.

"what exactly did you say sorry I forgot" you said in a harsh tone

"I'll leave it for you to decide suspen-"

You couldn't take it anymore you just snapped it is like a demon's soul was switched with yours like the nine tail fox gave you it's power. (sorry I just had to I had the perfect chance and I took you guys must be ashamed of me)

You were holding him by the neck against the locker and he just smirked gaaaahhh it made you madder. You lifted your clenched fist ready to strike you couldn't even listen to reason anymore. (You hit him right between his ribs... sorry I really had to I haven't made a single reference this whole week it's killing me on the inside).

At that point everyone who was around was staring at you the ghostly whispers of all the students haunted you the words couldn't leave you alone.

"Isn't that the new kid"

"man she's scary"

"To be honest I don't know who I feel bad for her or him"

" What a freak"

"She should just die all she would cause is harm anyway"

*I should just die am I really that much of a problem*

Tears started running down your cheeks and your eyes started to become puffy

"YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU" you screamed at him with a shaky voice

You swung your fist down as hard as you possibly could landing a hit on his right cheek. You fell to you knees crying.

"Am I really that much off a pain to everyone should I just die" you said asking yourself 

You looked up to the sky or really the ceiling 

" Dad should I just die I could see you again yeah I think that is a great idea I wouldn't have to see mom so depressed anymore too" you said with tear still coming down your face 

You turned to your audience seeing all the students faces in shock you smiled at them feeling like you did something right. Noise filled the air you heard clapping slow clapping coming from one person. Out of the crowd you saw Draven for he was the one who was clapping.

" OH what a scene and a surprise coming from you the girl who could keep her calm finally broke too" 

You ran up to him and hugged him crying on his shoulder you felt like he was the only one you could trust. You saw his face in shocked he seemed suprised. You felt his warm breath touch your ear 

"you're finally mine" he whispered in your ear

But at that point you really didn't care you just want to stay in his comforting and warm embrace forever.

" It's ok no one can harm you now I'm here" he said 

It made you feel better you felt like you were with your dad again in his arms

Memories of your dad started to flash before your eyes you were very young when he died so you didn't have a lot of memories with him but you still cherished every one you had though. The comfort was lost when you started hearing his voice again. 

" Hahahahahahaha you remind me a lot like her no your much stronger than she was well I'm off I will win you back though so just you wait"

You snuggled your head deeper into his chest and held him tighter afraid of what would happen to you. You still felt threatened by him but you heart said you still wanted him he was just too interesting to lose.You were starting to consider him as a friend even though so much happened. You didn't know what you were feeling now you were sad yet anger, after all, you were the one who started the fight but you felt like the victim. You didn't know what to feel in all this chaos.

Draven shook your shoulders and faced your body towards him 

"let's skip the rest off school I buy you something at the store and you can hang out with me until your ready to go home." he said with a cheerful smile he began to surprise you for he was being nice which was definitely not normal.

"But you going to have to pay me back later."

He put his arm around your shoulder and you guys began walking out.

" I am not giving you a pantie shot though if you thought that is how I was going to pay you back"

" Dang it"

You chuckled and gently pushed his shoulder you felt a lot better now.

(God do you guys know how weird it is writing this and listen to Kpop at the same time is it's really weird btw sorry if this chapter is a bit short I was rushing to get it done and published on Sunday I was going to do it over the week but then I was like... NOOOO I'm gonna relax and watch anime and shit like that before I have to go back to school so yeah and I just want to thank you all for the support I never expected this to be popular. I thought I was writing sloppy and shitty trash for a fandom I am in. )


	4. The Role Of The Innocent

You walked out of the school heading to the sidewalk on the way to the store. But he tapped your shoulder and pointed to the school's parking lot. You started giggling and then broke out into full laughter. He looked at you like you were crazy or something.

" You have a car?!?!!" you said laugh your ass off

" Yeah so I do what's so funny about it" he said with a serious expression on his face

" hahaha the pervert who normally wears a hoodie and ripped jeans to school I bet it is very crappy" you just could stop laughing

" Oh you'll see" he replied with a smirk

You guys continued walking through the parking lot together until you eventually got to the reserved spots that people can be fined for if you took their spot. Now you started wondering who is this person that is standing right next to you.

" Bro you're totally gonna get fined"

" Don't worry about it trust me" he said with confidence

You walked through the rows and continued following him until he stopped right in front of you. He pulled keys out of his pocket and hit the unlock button seeing a yellow light coming from a car. Your eyes widened at what you saw. It was a jet black LAMBORGHINI ( here in my garage with my new Lamborghini I had to it is just hilarious)

 

You just stared at him and he smirks. 

"Exactly who are you really?" you ask right after you look at the name on the sign

"Remember it's is Draven oh you meant about the sign, that just my dad's name, not mine I'll tell you about it later but for now can you just get in the car"

You looked at him with a poker face

"Please~" he then asked nicely 

"thank you" you replied

He goes to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for you, you thanked him. The seats were leather and nice and comfortable. Then he went to the driver side and sat down and started the engine.

" What happened to you" you said

" What do you mean" he said with a confused look on his face

" All of a sudden you are being so nice"

"What do you want me to be mean then" he said asking 

"N-no it would be best if you didn't, but not trying to be rude but could you not be so proper it's just... weird to me, now please explain all of this" I tried to ask in a polite manner

" Ok so my father is the head of the Ootori group (sorry I couldn't think) if you ever heard of them but my mom didn't want me to get so much attention so I got her name last name instead and yeah I guess that is some of it... maybe?" he said while driving up the road

" THE OOTORI GROUP!!!!" you said yelling

" Could you not yell I am trying to drive and yes" he said calmly

"you mean the Ootori group the one who owns most of the hospitals around the world"

"How many times am I going to say yes" he said seeming a bit annoyed

" Then why did you choose me" you asked

" What do you mean" he said with another confused look on his face

"Ok let me rephrase that, You can get anyone you want, you can be the king of this school, you have the potential to be very popular but he decide to be friends with me, the least popular kid in school that scares the crap out of everyone, Don't I scare you?" you said even questioning evening yourself

"To be honest I would say you are the least scariest person in school I believe I have done many of things that would make you want to hit me, but you don't, the first day I saw you I felt like you were my goal a challenge to me, that I would want to be a part of that person's life you seemed quite interesting so I went for it...haha I still remember when I went up to you, you kicked me in my hip I still feel the pain to this day"

"That was because you grabbed me by the hip and pulled me into your chest"

" I don't remember it that way, all I remember is that I was introducing myself how I would normally introduce myself when meeting someone new"

" You mean by violating someone's personal space" you said chuckling

" I wouldn't exactly say that" he said in a nervous tone

You two arrived at the store you couldn't really call it a store but a gas station. It was 7/11 the most beautiful place on Earth it was more beautiful than the comic book store.

The lot was pretty empty 1 or 2 cars and a motorcycle the usual. He went around the car and opened the door for me.

" Here you go madam" he said in a polite manner and you did the same

" Oh my what a gentleman"

you two both laughed at your attempt to be all polite even though you were at a gas station. You two went in the store hearing the ding from the bell when you walked in.

" You can get whatever you want, but only one thing"

"God mom" you said rolling your eyes

" I'll be waiting here come back once you are finished"

" Ok mother" you laugh

" And please do not call me that, but you can call me daddy if you want" he said teasing you

You blushed majorly and walked away fast looking for something to drink then you remember the signs that covered the window. But one drink popped up in your head 'Slushie' it said it was 99 cents on the sign so you decided to get that, besides you wouldn't need to pay him back that much anyway. You walked around the corner of the isle which was where the slushie machine was, seeing one person you never wanted to see again.

"JD" you said out loud in shock 

He was slurping on a slushie then looked to the side of him then noticing you, your eyes meet you didn't know what to do so you freaked out and kicked him in the face. Grabbing the nearest thing right next to you and ran to Draven, while JD was holding his face and crying in pain on the floor. 

" Ok ready to go " you said in a fast nervous tone

"So what did you get" he asked curiously 

" Yeah what did I get you may ask" you said smiling acting like nothing happened you turned around to see what you actually got

"Wow I never knew you were like that" you heard Draven snickering and sounding perverted 

You then saw what you got 'CONDOMS!?!?!' In your head you were freaking out, but you had to be rational, so you decided to play the innocent even though you felt like you just got shot in the chest.

You went up to the cashier 

"excuse me, miss, may I ask what this is exactly it was next to all the drinks." you said smiling

All you could hear was Draven snickering in the background 

" Ma'am I don't think you should get that it is actually not posted to be anywhere near the drinks I believe you made a mistake picking it u..." she replied obviously blushing throughout the whole sentence but then she got cut off by Draven

"Actually we'll take it" he said smiling at the cashier seeing her blush even more

"We? So it is actually a drink! Did you lie to me. Oh it must be food then " you said innocently still playing along with this role you set up for yourself

The cashier smiled

" Y-y-yes it is" she said obviously lying

Well, Draven bought it and the thing that got you really concerned was and all flustered was that they were Trojan Magnum Condoms. You were honestly wondering what he was going to do with them. Then dirty thoughts flooded your brain you were trying to make them go away but they just wouldn't. You guys walked to the car and got in, you guys sat in Silence for a few minutes you still blushing.

" Nice acting you had there" he said smirking

"I was just testing out a theory ok" you replied hastily 

"And what might your theory be"

"If you can make people lie by getting them into a topic that they just don't want to talk about, and as you saw it succeeded"

"Ok then you weirdo" he said then playing around with your hair

" Oh, by the way, thank you for your help because of the comment you made you furthered my experiment for the better" you said sound all smart 

You smacked his hand seeing him still playing with your hair which annoyed you. He looked hurt right after you did that.

" Could we just get going" you said 

He looked at you

"Please~" you said nicely

" Much better" 

You rolled your eyes.

 

(I can't believe I just wrote that the profanity)


	5. He's Fucking Rich

You guys were on the way to Draven's house, you were kind of sad because you didn't get anything from the store. Things were already awkward enough from 'the incident' so there was not a single noise in the air.

* I wonder if I'll meet his parent's hopefully they are nice* you thought to yourself 

*I'm sure there nice* you assured

Thoughts went through your head the whole ride even some perverted thoughts well it was all ok no one could read your mind so you can think all the perverted thoughts you wanted. Then you told yourself to stop you were beginning to turn in a female version of Draven. Probably because since you were hanging out with him he is beginning to rub off on you. You began to notice you weren't in the city anymore you didn't see a single house in site. Then you guys came across a dead end not a dead end but a gate. 

"PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF" you heard a voice come out of now where

You were startled it made you jump out of your seat and saw a smirk come from the corner of Draven's mouth.

He rolled down the tinted black window and replied

"Draven Tener"

(Is it just me or did those two lines sound very dramatic)

"WELCOME HOME MR.TENER" 

The gates opened at the sound of his voice at the sound of his name. He drove the car down the driveway which you swore was 4 miles long.A giant house stood in the distance with columns of marble with a giant white structure. When it got closer, about 1,000 people were waiting for us or you mean him really. Well, you can't expect any less from a family who has about a million hospitals around the world. They were all lined up perfectly the males were on the left and the ladies on the right. There was another huge building on the right, on the side of the main building which you guys were heading to. It may have been a garage which your guess was correct.

The garage was split up into sections you had old fashion cars, motorcycles and then finally the best cars you can find. That is where Draven parked too and then he got out of the car.

"Lets go" he said signaling me out of the car

You got out of the car, you were nervous yet intimidated by all the staff you saw. The last time you that many people in one place was the Love Live Idol event at comic con and god the whole event hall was full.

You followed behind him trying to keep up, just following him mindlessly while having a full blown conversation in your head. 

* I wonder why he has so much staff? What if??? ...No not possible

Who knows he could make you one of his maids.

Thats must be why there is so many people because he seduced them and then made them work for him and his family.

Why did this come up all of a sudden

...oh well* you thought while trying to amuse yourself in the time we spent walking

 

You both walked out of the garage and then you saw the large building and saw many native plants in the grass. There was a pathway of cement leading to the front of the house except Draven paid no attention to it and cut right through the grass stepping on almost all the foreign plants. However, you didn't do that and followed the pathway that was made out for you. You saw a hint of mischief in his eyes when he walked on the grass. While seeing some of the servants and maids scowl.

"Oh Lord" you said to yourself

You hit your palm against your forehead and let out a sigh. You felt like a mother with a child, a child who had a short attention span.You walked toward Draven with an anger expression on your face. You grabbed his wrist and yanked him toward the pathway. He and the employees were staring at you and with their eyes wide in shock. Then you hit the back of his head and began scolding him. 

"WHAT THE HELL" you yelled in his face now seeing some of the employees with their mouth opened in surprise

You pushed him forward and we continued walking he had his arms crossed pouting

Once you guys passed the servants and maids all you could do was stand there and admire the interior of the building. Which was so much more beautiful than the outside. After a while of walking, you got to a door which he stopped right in front of. Which was probably his room 

The inside was absolutely stunning, you walked through the room to see how big it is. But lord his one room is as big as your entire house.

The had a giant bathroom, 2 kings sized beds, 110in flatscreen , and shit just one of those is 3 million dollars.But damn even a walk in closet you envied him so much now. He was lucky to be born in a rich family.

"Wow" as the word accidentally escaped your lips

After many moments of admiring the room which was really impressive, you spoke

"Sooo what are we going to do" you said with a curious tone

" It matters, what do you want to do"

You took a long second thinking but then you finally decided

"Well since you know we skipped school there is a period I missed, a period that I actually can stay awake in I missed 6th-period which is orchestra for me" you said in hope that he had the instrument that you were very fond of 

He pointed to the door and hooked his arm around mine 

"Let us go" he said with an actually smile no mischieve in it either nor in his eyes either

*Somethings going on here" you thought, suspicious of what he might be planning to do. You started praying in your head hoping god will hear your cries, hoping you will survive the time you are spending with Draven.


	6. The Sound Of Music,By Music Really K-pop

A/N I feel like I should let you guys know there will be a lot of music in this chapter especially k-pop

Sorry if there are grammar and punctuation mistakes

A room of black and white every instrument that was ever played was there. You were very passionate about the arts. You played quite a few instrument you were very talented.

" So do you play any other instruments besides the cello" He said to you, it was quite weird he was never curious hmm...

"Yes, I do, I play the ukulele, violin, working on the piano and of course the cello" You said with a smile upon your face, of course, you need to be nice because he was letting you use his stuff.

"Shit " he said mumbling under his breath but you could perfectly hear his words

Not a single spec of dirt surprising because it seems like this room never gets used. 

"Do you play any instruments?" You questioned him as you slid your fingers down the neck of the cello

"Actually I do..."

"Like what" you said still gazing a the cello

"..." no response came from him

Then you finally turned around seeing him crying and staring at the grand piano in the middle of the room. You walked over to it and opened the lid and sat down

"I 'm working on playing the piano and there is this song I learned recently and I thought you might want to hear it" you said with a light smile on your face and began playing, you played lie from Bts (Which was Jimin Solo Track)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=5&v=KM7j_TipL6s 

After you finished you took you hands off the piano and stared down . Suddenly Draven sat next to you, you stood up worrying you were going to get in his but he pulled you back down. He rested his hands on the piano and took a deep breath and then started playing you couldn't recognize the song. With a confused yet nervous face throughout the song. After the song was over you clapped astonished.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVX92tbvoM0 

"La Foule...The Crowd" he said with a slight smile on his face

"My grandmother used to play it for me all the time" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh sorry for bring..."

"No it's fine it would have eventually come up anyway, it's just the last time I saw a piano was before she died" He said interrupting me

You felt so sorry for him only if you could go back in time and never say that, but you couldn't.

"How about we play for each other I would like to hear you play the cello and the other instruments you said" he said keeping a smile on his face

"Are you sure?" you said worrying if he might be okay 

"Yep" he persisted looking like a cute little puppy

Draven has really been confusing you lately he has been acting very bipolar especially towards you.

"I am warning you I am gonna play a lot of K-pop and foreign music"

"Going to, we just played a Korean song and a french song" he chuckled

You walked over to the cello smiling, positioning the cello right in front of you and played a song that brought you back to old memories.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f197alzLb1Y

"My turn then!!! " he spoke seeming like he wanted to beat me in a way, maybe, it was really hard to read him 

"Yes" you said in a polite tone

He then stretched his fingers out and cracked his knuckles

"Ok then what should I play" he said with a confused look on his face

"You weren't thinking when I was playing" You said

"Obviously not... Oh I have one" he said seeming like that friend who gets the joke after about 5 minutes

He began playing and you began fangirling 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gqz5caS70CA

At the beginning of the song you were already singing the lyrics

"Goodbye baby goodbye" you continued with the lyrics until you realized the music stop

"Sorry" You blurted out

"Oh how much I love miss A and the song is so catchy" You squealed

He looked at you silently and shaking his head side to side.

"FIGHTING" you said showing your K-pop spirit

"How about we make a deal"

"Ok but what"

"Ok so how about we play a song together afterwards and the person who plays better for their next song gets to choose the song we play together"

"Sure fine by me" you said nodding your head

"I'll go first I have just the perfect song" he said holding his head up like he was all that 

"Pft hahaha" you said bursting out with laughter

"Whats so funny"

"Nothing just play" You took a few breath trying to calm yourself down 

"Ok then" 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gkg6n2NGHD8

The song sounds classical at first until it hit the chorus. You began screaming in your head

*Omg omg omg*screaming in your head, you started fanning your face and breathing heavily

Pulling your hair and looking down on your lap trying to keep in all the excitement.The song finish and you started clapping jumping up and down

"That is just my favorite song" you said giggling and jumping up and down

"I know"

"Wait how did you know" Shocking that he knew that

"You play it full blast through your headphones all the time even I know all the lyrics by now, you even sing it out loud" he then started making an impression of you and surely you were embarrassed

"Anyone looking for the paradise lost, something good like sweet honey ,maybe I'm that your diamond lost..."

"yah I got it, just stop please just stop, anyway I'm going to beat you I can bearly even play this song but if I pull it off I will definitely beat you though"

"Good luck" He said with a cheeky smile almost like he didn't believe me 

The song you were about to play was dumb dumb by red velvet on the violin

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVmcw2faqS8

He stared at you in shock

"You weren't kidding" He said with his mouth opened wide looking like a fool

"Yeah I wasn't"

"I pretty obvious who the winner is... so what song are you going to pick"

"Umm well,,.... How about paper hearts wait do you know the song"

"Yeah" 

You guys played paper hearts

https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=3&v=SHSKMc37Ebw

 

After you guys were done you realized it was already 9:00. You didn't freak out because Draven invited you to stay the night.Of course, you said yes and you continued playing for each other until you were about to pass out.


	7. Only if she knew

After you guys played a lot, a lot, a lot of K-pop.You two got ready for bed, after all, he did invite you to stay over.He lent you a large white shirt and f/c fuzzy pajama pants. You changed in the bathroom, while you were in there you washed your face and looked at it. Wondering why did you have to get your mother's genes. The pajama pants he gave you were pretty big but thank god it still fit but bearly, it hanged from your curves. You felt like he gave you pretty big pants on purpose.

"What a perv" you said to yourself and opened the door

"So where am I going to sleep" you said feeling very drowsy, just wanting to sleep 

"On the bed of course" 

"Then, where are you going to sleep"

"On the bed too, obviously" he said and smirked

"W-wait, next to.... you?" you said while hoping he didn't say yes, well he didn't say yes but he smirked so you only could assume the obvious

"Ok I'll sleep on the floor" you blurted out while very flustered your whole face was red 

You laid on the white soft carpet in fetus position trying to stay warm.

"I didn't mean like that the bed is very big you know" he said in a calm voice just to calm

But because of that calm voice, you fell fast asleep on the floor...

Draven's P.O.V

"And she fell asleep on the floor of course" I said to myself

I picked her up in my arms cradling her like she was a baby. She looked so peaceful, I blushed noticing I was staring as she cuddled up into my chest.I laid her on the left side of the bed, sitting down right next to her. I moved her hair out of her face and lightly touched her cheek. Staring deeply at her face she looked so cute when she was sleeping.

I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, I smiled lightly wishing she would realize how much I care for her.I didn't want to make her think I did anything so I sat in one of the chairs in my room. Curled up into one of my very cozy blankets and listened to music trying to distract myself from what I just did, and her.

" Baby Good Night" by T.O.P and G-Dragon, played (Ha what a coincidence)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=3&v=zRJ4IzpfVUs

(T.O.P IS MINE... sorry for ruining the moment)

 

which made me think about her more and afraid that she would leave. But in the end, I fell asleep dreaming of her...

 

Y/N P.O.V

 

You woke up with a pain in your neck and your palms sweaty. You closed your eyes and snuggled up in the covers and blanket.

COVERS AND BLANKET!?!?!?! you began freaking out inside your head 

You shot up out of the bed and look on the other side of it. You let out a big sigh in relief

"Thank God" you mumbled to yourself 

"I still have my virginity that's a good thing" you assured 

You reach your arms up and stretched then looking around the room for any sign of life...but there was none. You walked around the room looking for something to do and that would entertain you because surely you weren't going to walk around in the hallways looking for someone, especially with what you had on...

The walk in closet, something you never expected to scare you, when you walked past it open.Which scared the living daylights out of you and in the commotion you hit your foot on the desk that was standing right next to it. Not knowing how you manage to that, well you were you after all. In the meantime will the closet was already open you decided to go in, it made you think 'What the hell Draven' there weren't only really nice clothes but also there were girl clothes. Pastel, Neon, shades of pink, shades of black he had everything and you meant everything.

You decided to leave the closet before you had a panic attack and find something you didn't want to see. 

While wondering, you found yourself staring at an i-pod that was on one of the chairs in the room. You assumed it was Draven's which gave you a pretty good reason to go through it. You turned on the i-pod just to see a lock screen in need of a password.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" you said, or at least something you wanted to say but you didn't want to take any chances of those words echoing through the whole house. Frowning with now nothing to do you through the i-pod back on the chair. 

Tracing back your steps into the neverending walk in closet, you run in there as fast as you can and grab something to wear. You happen to grab this...

https://em.wattpad.com/38325ad0bd259e965c551d349719058cf559b1ef/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4962656a656a485f7a78473444413d3d2d3430313131343532332e313462656236626538353736303933623333303132323633363837392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

You weren't all that bothered it look comfy enough and that is all that matters right?

 

"Well at least it matches" you said nodding your head approving

You walked to the bathroom finding the door surprising close. You put your head against the door seeing if you could hear anything but there was nothing. You knocked one the door? 

Or what you thought was the door only to find Draven...Half Naked!!!

Only a towel around him. You felt like you were going to faint but you made sure you didn't. Standing there like a idiot,

"Hello, are you still alive" he said waving his hand in front of your face

You slowly nodded your head up and down.

*Gulp*

you couldn't help but stare...HE WAS RIPPED!!!

"Could you please move" he spoke and tried to get your attention by tapping your shoulder which made you jump. Realizing what you were doing, you blushed heavily.

"Sorry" you yelped

I smiled came from the corner of his mouth

"You like what you see" He smiled

You pushed him aside and slammed the bathroom door. You slid your body down against the door. You clenched your shirt feeling your heart beat fast. You breathed heavily and feeling sweat running down your face and chest.

The perverted side of you was coming out...

And that is something hard to trigger and not a good thing


	8. Is this ok? Am I Wrong?

A/N: Finally got discharged out of the hospital so I wrote this to celebrate!...well I would have written this anyway. Hehe see what I did there with the title. 

You slowly slid down the bathroom with your shirt clenched in your hands.

"This can't be happening" you mumbled to yourself and then landed a hit on your left cheek with your hand. You felt your body heat up it was so sensational, the look on his face, water dripping down his skin, hair damp, all complimented his ripped body. 

The picture of it all was amazing and you couldn't get it out of your head (This is how you know the smut I write is good just wait until I release a smut chapter)

You stood up trying to support your legs with the moist marble counter top. They seemed so brittle almost like they were going to break like twigs, they wouldn't stop shaking. It never happened this bad, well only once, it was the time you discovered you were a pervert. It was in middle school but the difference was, you actually had friends, they were all the delinquents, but still. The smartest kid in school Kazuto Fujioka, so smart, but so much sex appeal.

Only one class with him but that was when you realized you fucked up and every day it got worse and worse. More you longed for him but you thanked the heavens for not giving you another class with him. You couldn't really remember what happened though but one day you walk past him in halls then you could restrain and everything went blank. You woke up in the clinic hot and blushing. But after that, he never came back to school and you had no friends.

(It's can't just be me but all I am imagining is Toko Fukawa from Danganronpa)

Your legs finally stabilized and you could support yourself again and stand on your own. You changed into the horrid clothes that you grabbed for yourself.It wasn't that bad just the color and design made you want to burn it and bury its ashes. You looked at yourself in the mirror and splashed cold water in your face.

"It's going to be alright, nothing happened" you assured yourself

You stood up nice and tall and walk out of the bathroom 

"Umm Draven I'm going to get going ok"

"Ok but wait"

"What"

He took his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his face

You covered your body knowing he was taking a picture

"You look so pretty in those just let me take a picture this is how you are going to play me back"

*Sigh* "Fine" you pouted and crossed your arms feeling very uncomfortable

Click

"ok there but do you want me to take you home" he asked

"No it's fine I need the exercise and I need to go to the store for dinner anyway"

"Come on let me at least drive you down the driveway it is a mile long after all walking that will take about 20 min"

"ok"

5 min later

You two are sitting in silence while he was driving his car down the driveway. Staring out the window you notice mini gardens separate from the main one in the front of the house.All being tended to by maids and butlers.

It was very awkward but it eventually all went away with the stop of the car and the opening of the doors.Walking to open the gate your wrist was suddenly pulled back and your lips locked on to another pair.It's was pleasing all you could do was close your eyes.Then it stopped you felt them but you knew it was Draven and accepted that. You could feel his breath against your neck, against your ear.

"I love you...you know that right" he whispered as his warm breath touch my ear

You hugged him and accepted him 

"Is this right? I mean you come from a rich family and then there's me " you said sounding very worried 

"There, not my family, someone who doesn't have the guts to even talk to me I can't consider them family, you are the closest thing I have to a family" those words made you worry what has he been doing these years without you all alone like that.

You hug him even tighter not wanting to let go.You were afraid if you would let go he fly away and shatter, like a butterfly.You teared up feeling and sad for him. You let go of him and look in his eyes and smile.

"I'll be the best family you ever had" you said happily 

he smirked

You then pecked his lips and ran off 

*Time Skip*

You were very happy skipping back to your house. Once you got there you went inside and put all the groceries away and went to your room.You put your hand on the door handle. Something was in your room as your ears told you. Hesitating to open the door because of it but you opened it anyway. But close it immediately from what was inside.

HA cliffhanger


	9. At That Moment You Realized You Fucked Up

Why must it be him the person you hated most in the world. Suddenly the door opened and you were pulled in.

"We meet again" he said as he holds you supporting your back with his hand. I grimace just by seeing his face

"JD, what are you doing here" I growled

He removed his hand from your back letting you fall down to the carpet floor. Then, he squatted down his face so close to yours.

" I don't think that is how you treat someone who saved you"

"Saved me, HA, you just broke into my house and your saying now I should treat you nicely for saving me"

He stood up right in front of you, he takes out a gun and pointed it at your head. Your eyes widen at the sight of it.

"You want me to save you now" he said looking like a complete psychopath, but you stayed strong 

"Kill me, then"

"*Sigh* you make this so hard for me" he said and lowered the gun

"You never answer my question, why are you here" you said in a nice tone afraid he would point the gun at you again

"Just to tell you, you belong to me" he said then he went to your window, opened it, and jumped out.You have to admit he looked so cool when he made his exit.You pinched your cheeks making everything wasn't a dream.

*Ding* *Ding*

You went to your bed and picked up your phone to check it. One from Draven and the other one from that asshole JD.

"That shithead must have put his phone number in my phone, aish" 

You first opened the message from Draven 

Did you get home ok?

Yeah

Do you wanna go out on Saturday, I was thinking the beach

Sure, what time?

I'll pick you up around 10:00

Ok, that sounds good :)

After the conversation was over you checked the other message. You saw Jd's name a bit afraid to click on it, but you did it anyway.

You belong to me 

you didn't reply.

What he said made you worry what he might do, if he found out about Draven and you.

 

Today is Friday you were already very late for school so you decided to skip again.It's like a four day weekend but when you go back your going to be yelled at for being absent the past few days.But it wasn't hard to make an excuse so it was of no importance to you.

The thing that was important though, is to find something that would entertain you.So that was when you decided to go on your phone and surf the web.

You open 'Bing' and see all the news in bold letters one article really attracted you 'Over the past two years the reports of Suicides have risen'

It talked about of course as it said in the title suicide and the reports rising all because of the incident at Westerburg Highschool. You decide to touch deeper into the 'incident' and go to the Westerburg homepage. You were a bit surprised when there was a whole page for the people who took their own lives and a bunch of messages from the people who cared for them.Most of the message were all the same except for a few especially this one. 

'Will God ever see the good in us if all we do is wrong, sin isn't something we get but work for rape, murder, suicide, it didn't come to this world at the snap of god's fingers but by the hands of man. Will he ever forgive us, forgive me for our wrongdoings' (Hey that's pretty good)

You looked at who wrote it

"V-Veronica Sawyer" you cooed

Then you clicked on her you would guess, student profile. At that moment someone called you the caller ID covered the screen.

"Fuck, what did I do" you panic at the sight of it

You calmed yourself down then cleared your throat and answered the phone

"Hello" you said in your calmest voice 

"Yes, I am here on the concern of your daughter from (where you live idk) Highschool, she has been absent for the past few days, we would like an explanation if not it will count as a unexcused absence that will go on your record" the woman's voice went and rang throughout your eardrum, yet it felt slightly familiar 

But you just played along because sure as hell wasn't going to tell them the truth 

"Oh yes, there were some family issue's and I felt the need to take her out of school because of it"

"Family Issue's huh?" the voice became quite snarky and rude and then you recognized who it belonged to 

"Fuck" you muttered into the phone

"First, they pissed me off by calling me in the middle of work, even more so by telling me that my daughter hasn't been in school for the past few days"

"Mom, I can explain' you shouted out 

"Sure, are you going to use the same excuse as last time"

You were at a loss for words and at that moment you realized you fucked up...badly...

She let out a deep sigh in frustration

"Your just like your father, so how should I punish you this time, I can't just ground you because knowing you, you will just escape like the millions of times I tried to ground you, hmmm... you'll clean the whole house"

"But mom I have plans"

" ah, just be glad you still have good grades because if you didn't the punishment would be much worse"

"You'd better get start and if you try to escape and don't do it then I will disconnect the Wi-FI and trust me we don't want that"

*Beep*

"wow she hung up on me"

You thought your phone on the bed and slammed your face into the bedding and let out a loud grunt.


End file.
